stuck in oragasm
by assmonkey11
Summary: rachel went to her bfs ethan went to his daphne and mon and day want to geogies basketball game so lewie and beast and harley to watch over them what will happen?
1. home

the twins and harley where at home alone it was 3 p.m. the boys where missing up the house and harley was trying to clean it up lewie saw her picking up stuff and whisper in to beast ear he liked it and says yes they went up behind harley quite and lewie says now! he pulls down her pants and beast grabs her buzz lighter panties and left them high then lewie helped hang her on a door hanger and left her as they walk away to look at herthey couldn't stop laughting harley yells let me down now as her panties are so high up her ass killing heryou start to hear ripping them her panties rip and ahe falls down she was so mad she grab them both rip there pants down and put them over her knee and started to spank them as hard as she could not letting up there asses are now bright red just then lewie saw her pussy and started to rubbing it hoping she would stop and she did as she started to moan oooo yeah as the boys started to get hard whats going on they asked she then pushes them off her knees and starts up dam that was get she says unless you want me to tell mom and dad no then you tow are going to do something for me what do we do harley takes off her shirt and her matching buzz lighter the boys trying to laught she tells them to get naked the do as they are told now get on your knees as she sits on the couch and lick me her she points to her pussy the boys craw over to her and starts to lick one on top one on bottom faster deeper after about ten mins she cums on there face what is this stuff its all sticky never mind beast you stick your dick in there and you put it in as deep and you put it in hard over and over again ok he does as he is told lewie you put yours in my mouth and ill do the rest he does so she starts to move her head fast on lewies dick they both moan loving it harley is loving her pussy getting pounding by her littler brother she stop and the boys pull out harley bands over the couch lewie your turn he sticks it in and starts raming her like no over she is loving it beast cant wait he comes and puts his dick in her ass she yells no but he keeps going she is starting to love it after a while 20 mins later she cums wow they keep going what is happen something is happen pull out they just keep going and cum in there sister NOOOOOO they pull out as cum pouls out of her pussy and ass WOWWWWWW they all say then the door opens . what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

as harley goes to the bathroom to clean up just then the family comes home and walks in and sees the twins naked on the couch with cum coming out of there dicks wake up now mom and dad says ethan geogie take daphann to her house and you guys go to your room and stay there they go the boys are up now and scared where's harley in the shower mom goes to the bathroom opens the door pull's the curits open and now grabbing a now totlay wet harley and pulling her by her ear to the couch tom you deal with this i'm to mad i'm going to my room ok she leaves you three outside in the tree house now no the three say we are naked now no if's about it move they open the door to

outside and out to up to the tree house as he is watching them going in there he smacks there ass he then goes in there harley can see that her dad is hard what is he going to do to ass just then he pull's down his pants and tells the twins to get up turn around and he rams his dick in lewies ass harley you suck off lewie now dosent take long for him to cum in his ass he smack his ass now go to your room they switch to beast now as lewie leaves he see's his twin getting fucks tom cums in his ass and smack his ass room now now its

your turn harley now lay down she was scared but yet turned on and wet she does as she is told and he rams his dick into her pussy oooo daddy it feels so good keep fucking your daughter he then picks her up and slaming her agaest the wall and getting his dick to go deeper in her i'm so close oooo yeah daddy keep going just then she cums on his dick just as he shoots loads of cum into his daughter all she could think is i came from that thing and now its in me she gets off and try's to leave just as dad grabs her hands where not done

let pulling her back to have her on his lap some how his dick going back into her pussy no daddy don't spank me as he is spanking her she is bounce up and down on his dick the harder he spanked her the harder she she goes done on his dick her ass is now purple so painful he goes for one last smack he hits her ass and cums in his daughter again and picks her up and pulls her into a hug as she is crying and tell's her to go to her room and she dose so the rest of the kids and mom have just seen everything . now what happens?


End file.
